Halloween Party 2008
The Halloween Party 2008 was a party that occurred in October 2008. The party room was the Secret Lab, and was only available to members who bought the Rad Scientist costume in the Penguin Style Catalog. Gary the Gadget Guy made appearances during the party in the Secret Lab. To get into the Secret Lab, you had to have the Rad Scientist costume, then go into the Book Room and click on the glowing green candle. This would make the part of the shelf under it open up to reveal the stairs leading down into the Lab. A Storm occurred at the party, causing damage to the Dojo. Free items Scavenger Hunt During the Halloween Party there was a Scavenger Hunt. To do it, you needed the Pumpkin Basket which was the free item at the Snow Forts. Candy 1: A chocolate bar: In the Snow Forts, if you clicked on the blue flag, the candy would come up. Candy 2: Candy Corn: In the Dance Lounge, if you clicked on the big lamp, the candy would come up. Candy 3: Lollipop: In the Lodge Attic, if you clicked on the blue box, the candy would come up. Candy 4: Candy: In the Plaza, if you clicked the Witch's Brew, the candy would come up. Candy 5: Pumpkin Cookie: In the Cove, if you clicked on the DANGER! sign, the candy would come up above the Surf Hut. Candy 6: Peanut Butter Fudge: On the Iceberg, if you connected the dots, the stars would turn into the candy. Candy 7: Candy Apple: On the Beacon, if you waited for three lightning flashes, the candy would come up in the Huge Jack-O-Lantern's eye Candy 8: Candy #2: In the Book Room, if you clicked on the top of the bookshelf, the candy would come up Prize: Giant Pumpkin Background Trivia with the dark sky behind it at the Halloween Party '08.]] *This is the first party to have a stormy sky. *The sky in igloos was turned to night time for this party. *Gary the Gadget Guy made his first appearance as a mascot at this party. *Ninja Shadows could be seen at the Dojo whenever lightning flashed. *This party began the pathway to ninjas and finally solved the myth after ninja shadows were seen around the island. *Lightning struck the Dojo and left a huge hole in the roof. After the party ended, penguins could go through the hole into the Dojo Courtyard where a mysterious penguin, later revealed to be Sensei, could be seen. Gallery Rooms Halloween Party 2008 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2008 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2008 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2008 Cave.png|Cave Halloween Party 2008 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2008 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Halloween Party 2008 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2008 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2008 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2008 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2008 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2008 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2008 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2008 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2008 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2008 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2008 Secret Laboratory.png|Secret Laboratory Halloween Party 2008 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2008 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2008 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2008 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2008 Soccer Pitch.png|Soccer Pitch Halloween Party 2008 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Halloween Party 2008 Town.png|Town Other Halloween-party-08-banner.png|A banner for the party Update16.png|The entrance to the Secret Lab See also *Halloween Parties SWF Music *Outdoors *Indoors *Night Club and Dance Lounge *Secret Laboratory Category:Parties of 2008 Category:Halloween Parties Category:2008 Category:Halloween Party 2008